No need to run any more
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Jeff finds a runaway in the rain. Rated T for language. Jeff x OC. I might continue if I feel like it, bud I dunno. Gotta feel the luv, ya know?


Title: No need to run anymore

Title: No need to run anymore.

Pairing: Wolf x Jeff

Rating: T

Summary: Jeff finds a runaway.

It had been raining pretty badly, and now that the storm had come. Leaving the bar with a wave of his hand, Jeff made his way to his car; glad he had taken his coat inside before the storm hit. He got the keys from his pocket, finding a dark shape shivering in his old truck. He opened the door to find a little girl curled up on the driver's seat of the car. He looked over her, biting his lip softly. He wanted nothing more right now to throw the girl out and leave, but she was so small, and she was shaking like a bed with two whores and a fat man. Now gnawing on his lip, he checked her pulse, sighing slightly in happiness knowing that she was still alive, but barely. He scooted her over, worried that she hadn't moved as he touched her, and he turned on the heat, letting the car warm up and getting her warm as he turned on music. "Come now, lil girl. Wake up." He pet her sopping wet black hair, moving her head to reveal her pale white face. This made him even more worried.

As soon as it felt pretty warm, he drove home, taking the long way so it would become almost unbearably warm to him, so she could warm up. As it got warmer, he pet her more and more, tucking her hair behind her ears, watching her face for any change. He saw nothing at first, her soft pale skin, and her blue-ish lips slowly turning paler till they were pink. The color in her skin then slowly began to return and soon she was breathing normally. Jeff stopped the car as she began to move, looking over her to see if she was all right other than the wet clothes and hair. She opened her eyes, revealing to him deep chocolate brown pools and she jumped, hitting the passenger side door with a whimper. "P… please don't hurt me. I'll… I'll give you a blow job." She approached him, licking her lips, but her eyes said that she was scared for her life. He shook his head, stopping her as she attempted to kiss him. "You were in my car, I wanted to drive you to my house, warm you up and give you a decent meal and send you back home." He missed her look of uncertainty at the last part but nodded, still a little wary.

Jeff drove them to his house turning down the heat half way. "Let me see your finger nails." He said softly, pulling into the dirt driveway. She did, and he took her hand, pressing on the nails with his. "Okay, you're better, but you still need to be warm." He took off his coat and wrapped it around her before picking her up, not caring as she almost yelled in his ear. "Put me down, put me down!" She beat lightly on his chest, still not having much energy. He took her inside and set her on the couch in front of the fireplace. He put some old newspaper under a few logs and lit it, setting more paper on top so it would catch onto the log. He sat next to her, looking the girl over. Her black hair was very long, past her waist, and thick. Her dark brown eyes swirled with memories that even he couldn't bear. He sighed softly and held out his hand to her. "My name is Jeff. What's yours?" He asked, watching her jump as he broke the silence. "My… my name is Wolf. Just call me Wolf." She took his hand, hers swallowed by his, and she shook it as strongly as she could.

He couldn't help but smile and stand, going to one of the many closets by the fireplace, pulling out a few wool blankets. He wrapped them around her and went to the kitchen, making some broth and baking some of the rolls he had in the freezer. While he waited for the things to be done, he went back to her, sitting next to her. "Where are you from?" He asked, watching the fire, but stealing glances at the girl beside him. "Washington." Jeff's eyes widened and he looked at her. "Why are you all the way here?" He asked in disbelief. She shook her head, looking at him now. Their eyes met and Wolf bit her lip as she saw his green eyes filled with tears. "Why are you crying?" She asked, reaching a hand out to him. He took it, kissing each fingertip, feeling her shiver in slight pleasure. She scooted to him closer, her other hand going into his hair slowly, slightly afraid of what he could to do her. He was gentle as he put her other hand around his neck and leaned close, lips about to touch when…

The oven buzzer beeped, telling them the food was done, and Jeff sighed as he pulled away, getting a good full serving of the chicken broth and three rolls. He brought them to her and laid her down, feeding her. She took it all, holding his free hand with hers, smiling and rubbing his thumb with hers. Once she finished most of the broth, he put the rest of the food in the kitchen and took her up to his room. Stripping her down, he gave her some of his warmer pajamas, just slipping to his boxers before slipping into the bed with her. She was blushing, light peachy blush against pale peach. Jeff smiled at her and kissed the girls forehead before turning on the TV to a music channel. Wolf stole the remote when he set it down, turning it to a classic rock station. Jeff laughed and began to sing along with the songs, trying so had to keep a straight face as he mimicked the singer's voice. Wolf laughed at him and sang in her normal voice suddenly, making Jeff stop in wonder. "You have an amazing voice." He purred, petting her now dry and wavy hair. She blushed deeper and leaned close to him, kissing his lips softly. "So do you."

Jeff had woken up with the girl in his arms, smelling himself on her; the memories of they're becoming One flashing when he closed his eyes. He had fallen for this girl, and knew that she had been a runaway, but he didn't care. He would take her and make her a true Hardy.

-Fin-

--

Hime: Bah, I know, sucky ending. I might do one later filled with smut. Yes, I think this is one of the more "original" stories of how Wolf and Jeff might have met. We really don't know, cause Andy wouldn't tell me.

Andy: You just have to ask, Hime.

Hime: Too lazy.

Jeff: Can I have a say?

Hime: No.

Jeff: Why not?

Andy: Iiiiiii'llllllll rrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaappppe you, Jefff Harrrdddy

Jeff: -cowers- All right. I'll shut up now.


End file.
